


Anchor

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Battle, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: After the first time Luke goes extra-vehicle during a battle, he and Wedge both need some comfort.





	Anchor

Even hours and a bacta dip later, in bed with Wedge's arms around him, Luke is still cold. It feels like the vast, dark emptiness of space leached everything out of him, and he doesn't know how long it's going to take to find himself again.

“You're all right,” Wedge murmurs for what must be the twentieth time, lips dragging across Luke's neck, and for the twentieth time Luke isn't sure which of them he's trying to convince.

He closes his eyes, and there it is again: the unforgiving gulf all around him, tumbling over and over as battle rages, helplessness lancing through him as cold seeps through his flight suit. He still shivers at the phantom sensation of zero-g, being so completely unable to control his own body.

“Wedge–” Luke shifts, rolls onto his back and tugs the other man atop him, a sigh of relief escaping him as Wedge lets his weight settle on him. It feels good. Like he's no longer in danger of floating away.

Dark eyes look down at him in concern. “When I saw you out there–” Wedge begins before his voice shakes into nothingness.

Luke knows. He had heard Wedge's frantic calls over the comm as he was forced to punch out of his X-wing. Had seen the way Wedge put himself at risk to stay close and protect him after.

“I'm safe now,” Luke says for both of them and pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around Wedge's waist. “They can't get me that easily.”

Wedge's answering chuckle is wobbly as he lays his head on Luke's shoulder. “If you say so.”

They're quiet for awhile, just soaking in each other's presence, taking in the fact that they're both still alive and together. “Thank you,” Luke says finally. “For what you did for me out there.”

“We take care of our own,” Wedge says firmly, and when he pulls back to meet Luke's gaze, his eyes are blazing. “And it was you.”

Luke understands. He threads a hand into Wedge's dark hair and pulls him in for a kiss, finally starting to feel warm again.


End file.
